1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration floating washer assembly and a method of attaching a vibration floating washer to a heat insulating plate. More particularly to a vibration floating washer assembly for vibration isolation and a method of attaching a vibration floating washer for vibration isolation to a heat insulating plate which is attached to a heat generating source in an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the temperature of an exhaust manifold, an EGR (exhaust gas recirculator) a catalyst, a muffler, and the like of an automobile becomes high, these memers are provided with heat insulating plates for prevention of burns or heat damage to other component parts. However, if the heat insulating plates are directly attached to these members, the heat insulating plates serve as vibrating plates and constitute causes for the generation of noise.
For example, as shown in FIG. 7, an attaching method has been adopted in which a heat insulating plate 5 is arranged with a vibration floating washer structure by using a washer 1 with a sleeve, a pair of metallic cushioning materials 2, a washer 3, and an attaching bolt 4.
However, to attach the heat insulating plate 5 on a heat generating source to be attached to in an assembly line by this attaching method, the heat insulating plate 5 is first placed between the pair of metallic cushioning platez 2 arranged around a peripheral edge portion of an attaching-bolt insertion hole 6 in the heat insulating plate 5. The washer 3 is then placed on one side of the cushioning material 2, and a sleeve 7 of the washer 1 with a sleeve is inserted in the insertion hole 6 irom the opposite side of the insertion hole 6.
Then, in this state, since the washers 1 and 3 and the cushioning materials 2 are not fixed to the insertion hole 6, it has been necessary to insert the attaching bolt 4 into the insertion hole 6 and fix the attaching bolt 4 to a supporting portion 8 while manually holding and fixing the washers 1 and 3 and the like. This method is inefficient, and the positioning of the attaching bolt 4 and the bolt hole in the supporting portion 8 has involved extreme difficulty.